Change of Heart
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Cavaliershipping! "Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked, folding her arms. His lips made a cross between smirking and smiling. "I realized how much you mean to me."


"May, quit hogging the popcorn!"

"Get your own, Ursula!"

"Ouch!"

"Marina, quit moving!"

"Sorry, Misty."

Dawn smiled, lifting her head up from painting her toes pink. She was so grateful for being blessed with the bestest friends a girl could have. Her best friends threw this sleepover for her and she was so grateful for that too.

The whole reason for the sleepover was to cheer her up from her mess with Gary Oak. It was no secret that Dawn Berlitz had a **major** crush on Gary Oak since pre-school. But to him, she was she was a fangirl hell-bent on annoying him.

In middle school, he rejected her after a heartfelt confession. He said he only liked her as a friend. At first she wasn't discouraged, only hopeful. She got the message when she saw him with Leaf Green right afterwards, so blissfully happy. She kept her distance and moved away so he can be free of her.

She wasn't sure how the mess happened but she was pretty sure it begun on the day she came back. As she walked down the halls of the high school, she felt all eyes on her, especially the boys. She reunited with Misty, May, Ursula and Ursula.

And Gary.

She remembered the shock on his face when he saw her for the first time in years. Their first talk in years was a fight. He wasn't clear on why he was angry but to her, it was like she wounded his big ego.

So her friends threw a sleepover to cheer her up. And it was working.

_Clank!_

"Did you guys hear something?" May asked.

"No." Ursula quipped, not looking up from her magazine.

_Clank! Clank!_

"Here it is!" May confirmed.

"What is that…" Marina said.

_Clack, clack, clack!_

"There's someone out there!" Dawn shierked, pointing at the silhouette outside on the balcony Misty's room had.

"I'll take care of it…" Misty growled as she whipped out her mallet, intending on beating up whoever trespassed on her property.

Dawn opened the doors leading out to the balcony, her face froze.

"Gary?"

The infamous Oak flashed her a grin, his hands gripping onto the handles of the ladder.

"Hey Dawn."

Dawn stepped out, holding up an arm to halt Misty's from hitting him. She had to handle it herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk with you."

"Did you have to bring your clonies?" Ursula interrupted, her head sticking out from the other window, along with the heads of Misty, May and Marina.

"Hi, Mist!" Ash yelled from the lawn, waving both arms. Misty blushed.

"Hi Marina!" Jimmy shouted, waving one arm. Marina giggled and waved back.

"Hey, June." Drew held his head up to direct his smirk to her.

May glared at him. "Its **May,** grasshead!"

"Idiots." Paul grumbled, palming his face. Ursula rolled her eyes also.

"What do you want, Gary?"

"Just to talk."

"Then talk."

"Don't use that attitude with me!"

"You sound like my mom."

"Quit sassing me and just listen!"

"You're not even making things clear!"

Gary groaned. "You know what? This is your fault in the first place!" Dawn gasped and Gary realized his mistake. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"No, I know exactly what you mean." Dawn sighed but it sounded so icy it struck Gary in the heart. "I don't want this right now or ever. Just leave me alone."

"Dawn, wait!" The boy swung a leg over the railings, intending on breaking in when Ursula ran out and gripped the top handles of the ladder.

"Take a hint!" She told him before she pushed the ladder back.

He yelled as he fell back and crashed on top of his friends. Ursula smirked down on the pile of groaning boys and sauntered back inside with a cocky swag of her hips, making Paul smirk.

The sleepover started up again when the doorbell and knocks came a minute later.

"Dawn? Dawn, open up!"

Dawn buried her face in a pillow and screamed in frustration.

"Gary was never this bad with other girls." May commented.

Dawn pulled the pillow down, an eyebrow arched. "What about Leaf?"

"They grew up together. They had an off-and-on fling for _ages_ until Leaf's old friend Silver swooped in and they become an item." Marina told.

The bluette then scoffed. "So he's looking for a rebound in me?"

Sooner than later, the knocks became pounding, threatening to break down the door.

Dawn fisted her hair. "This is getting ridiculous!"

She stormed downstairs and opened the door so fast, the boys trumbled in, landing on each other. They looked to Dawn's glare.

"You guys, outside. Gary, you stay."

Ash, Drew, Jimmy and Paul ran out. She shut the door after them and snapped her glare to Gary, scaring him.

"You are _soo_ lucky Misty's family is gone for the weekend. Probably not so lucky to have Misty here." That scared him more. "You wanted to talk, now talk."

Gary swallowed his fear and doubts, starting to talk. "Dawn, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I just lost it when you came back without a warning, just like when you left."

"I thought you would be glad to see me gone."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Why?"

"You were like my little sister! But you left and came back…not so little!"

"Uh, that's what happens when you grow up! Look, I gave up on you when I saw you with Leaf right after you turned me down. You were happy with her. So I moved on. And I am _not_ going to let you use me as your rebound because you hadn't moved on from her."

"Rebound, what are you talking about?"

"May and Marina told me of your off-and-on fling with Leaf."

"I want you!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked, folding her arms.

His lips made a cross between smirking and smiling. "I realized how much you mean to me."

She rolled her eyes and faced the wall, pulling her hair over her shoulder to curtain her face. "That is so cliché."

He frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Damn, growing up sure made you stub-"

Quick as a flash, she suddenly turned, grabbed his face, pulled and planted her lips on his'. His hands moved to her waist, wrapping themselves around her. She moved hers off his face to grasp his shoulders. They hugged each other as they kissed passionately.

When they broke apart, Dawn was smiling happily like she was a child again.

"Does that mean you changed your mind about me?"

"Yep."

"Now get out!" Misty showed up and yanked Gary away from Dawn by the back of his jacket.

"Hey, hey, I gotta ask her out first!"

"Save it for tomorrow!"

With that, she threw him outside, crashing right onto his friends _again._ He got pushed off and sat up to see Dawn waving and giving him a wink before the door closed.

He grinned. "She's definitely _not so _little!"

* * *

><p><strong>Any requests for Cavaliershipping? Don't be shy. I wanna spread the CavalierShipping love!<strong>


End file.
